


Still Life

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consent, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Multi, Nude Modeling, Oral Sex, Relationship Negotiation, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, art students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: Bucky wasn't expecting two people as dynamic as Clint and Natasha to be in this art class. Maybe this modeling gig, which he'd been semi-dreading since he'd agreed to do it, wasn't going to be so bad after all.





	Still Life

**Author's Note:**

> One of the Secret Santa prompts at be_compromised this year was: _You're a nude model and I'm going to fail this art course so hard because I cannot concentrate on a single brush stroke since I'm too busy staring AU_. But for various reasons (they weren't doing treats this year, I wasn't writing this from a Clint or Nat POV, I wasn't using the prompt as it was truly represented, and who knew if I'd even get that person to write for?) it wasn't to be as part of the exchange.
> 
> Still, the prompt stuck with me and another one of the wants from the participant was "would also love poly Clint/Nat/Bucky" and I know that hits the kinks of several members so… HAPPY HOLIDAYS. Have a non-treat Treat. *g*
> 
> All the thanks in the world to Crazy4Orcas for putting up with me through all the fic changes, cheerleading, and betaing!

"Today," Steve announced from the front of the studio after all the students had assembled by their easels, "We're going to start working with a live model. And a friend of mine is here to help us out. Everyone, say hello to Bucky."

Bucky plastered on a smile, stepped up onto the small dais, and awkwardly waved at the class. Nude modeling hadn't exactly been at the top of his list of things to do, but the pay had been too good to turn down and he really needed the cash now that his bike was busted again.

Steve droned on for a while about what exactly the class was going to be doing, and Bucky took the time to scope out the students. Some looked bored; others were already blushing, probably imagining what was under his robe. 

A few students weren't paying any attention to him at all, thank god. They were staring at Steve, hanging on his every word. Kiss ups, he thought. Or hey, maybe they had crushes on him. That one girl… she looked the type. And that guy with the goatee? Yeah. Definitely interested in getting into Steve's pants.

But the students who really caught his attention were the good-looking dirty blonde guy and curvy redhead over in the corner. While he wouldn't say they were ignoring Steve completely, they were definitely spending more time paying attention to him, and he hadn't even dropped his robe yet. 

With a small smirk, he sat down on the stool provided for him, flicking out his robe a little to give them a bit of a sneak peak. 

One of the girls in the class tittered, but he ignored her and stayed focused on the couple who he was swiftly coming to think of as "his." The redhead boldly kept her gaze focused on him, returning his smirk with one of her own. The blonde… well, he looked a little flustered, but not flustered enough to stop staring so Bucky grinned at him, too.

This earned the blonde a knowing look and a nudge from the redhead and Bucky thought maybe this nude modelling thing wouldn't be so bad after all, especially if he got to watch these two for an hour or so each day.

Steve stopped talking and Bucky stopped staring at the couple long enough to take his cue, standing up to shuck his robe completely and then getting comfortable on the hard stool. Or at least as comfortable as he could with his bare ass on such a small slab of polished oak.

There were a few embarrassed giggles and a smothered gasp but for the most part the room was quiet. That is, until the redhead spoke up from her corner, loud enough for the rest of the class to hear.

"Hellooooo, Bucky," she said, her voice low and husky. Her partner grinned and tried to muffle his laughter.

He winked at her. "Hey."

"Nice tat," the guy said, gesturing to the full sleeve tattoo Bucky sported on his left arm. 

"Yeah? You like it? I got it just for you," he quipped. 

It'd actually been a gift to himself to cover the jigsaw like scars from a bad bike accident a few years back. The art Steve had designed for the tattoo was gorgeous, though, and now Bucky showed off his arm with pride, displaying it as a badge of honor.

"Ahem." Steve's teacher voice, while low and quiet, seemed to echo loudly throughout the whole room, commanding attention. "Bucky is here for modelling purposes only. Any questions about your artwork should be directed towards me or one of your fellow classmates."

His short speech was accompanied by a stern glare at Bucky, who shrugged. Yeah, the pay was good and yes, he was doing it mostly for the money, but he had still volunteered to sit buck ass naked in front of a bunch of art students. If he couldn't throw in some flirting with the redhead and the blonde for amusement, what was the point? 

The guy's grin widened and he shot Bucky a _What are you gonna do?_ look before leaning over to say something to Red.

She gave Bucky a considering look then picked up a charcoal and quickly sketched something onto her canvas, something that had the blonde smiling broadly and giving Bucky a once over of his own. 

Bucky smiled. Yeah, he definitely wasn't gonna let a little thing like Steve's disapproval get in the way of any flirting.

But he also didn't want his best friend pissed at him either, so he played it cool for the rest of the session and tried to keep his eyefucking of the dynamic duo down to a minimum. 

It wasn't easy. 

Especially when they spent the first half of the class whispering to one another and unabashedly eyefucking _him_. That is, until Steve decided to go check in on their progress and ruined it all.

After that, they got down to business and started concentrating on their canvases instead of him. But even then, Bucky couldn't take his eyes off them. Especially when Red started nibbling on her lower lip or when the guy flexed his arms and did a full body stretch that left Bucky wondering exactly what he did to get all those amazing muscles.

For a while, Bucky wondered what their story was. Friends? Friends with benefits? More? At one point, Biceps leaned over and nuzzled Red's hair, under what looked like the guise of making a comment on her art. Bucky wasn't even sure she noticed. Then later on, he saw her dab his cheek with some paint, just so she'd have an excuse to wipe it off with her thumb.

Oh yeah, they were definitely a couple of some sort. 

Bucky spent the remainder of the class alternately watching the clock and eyeing Red and Biceps. When Steve finally called time, Bucky gratefully dropped his pose, groaning and rolling his shoulders, glad that he was able to move around freely again. Who knew sitting still for an hour could hurt so much?

He was scooping up his robe when he heard the same low, sultry voice from the start of class. "Poor baby. Looks like he got all stiff sitting up there."

He paused, about to jump off the dais and approach her - nakedness be damned - when he was waylaid by one of Steve's other students.

"Excuse me, I was wondering…" 

"If he needs a massage to loosen up all those muscles, I'd be happy to help him out," he heard Biceps reply, and dammit, what was this kid talking about? His tattoo? He peered around him, but the pair was already heading for the door.

Red laughed and shot a sympathetic look Bucky's way. "I'm sure you would, Птичка. Maybe next time we'll have to ask him if he wants a hand."

"He does such amazing work…" the kid rambled on.

"Or four," Biceps chuckled.

"Or four," Red agreed, shooting one last look Bucky's way before winking and swinging through the door after Biceps.

"I love the neo-industrial design..." 

Bucky grinned and turned his attention to the kid and what he was saying. Maybe this modeling gig, which he'd been semi-dreading since he'd agreed to do it, wasn't going to be so bad after all.

\---

When Bucky stepped onto the dais the next session, there was barely a hum of interest when he dropped his robe. Most of the class was too focused on picking up where they'd left off the day before, including Red and Biceps. 

With a small shrug, he settled down onto his stool and decided that even if they'd had enough of the flirting, what was the harm in him using them as a bit of distraction to help him get through the next hour? But within minutes, he felt his eyelids drooping and his thoughts wandering.

He'd read about this once, how live models got bored and started to drift off while working. It had never been something he'd needed to think about before, but now that he was the one doing the modeling, he couldn't help it. His thoughts kept drifting to Red and Biceps.

They were the hottest people he'd seen in a long time. Like, really hot. And they'd both been pretty flirtatious, even when it was clear to Bucky that they were a thing. But maybe they were the kind of couple who were into… more? They'd given off that vibe last session, when they'd been leaving the studio. 

But maybe that had just been more of their flirting schtick and they weren't really into threesomes. People said all kinds of things when they were flirting that they didn't really mean. 

He really hoped that wasn't the case and that they really were into that kind of thing. Because God knows, they definitely had Bucky reconsidering his previous stance on threesomes.

Fuck, he could just imagine it. Watching the two of them, twined together, slick skin sliding against slick skin. No, he mentally revised, not just watching. _Being_ with them, kissing and touching and doing all sorts of wicked things. Hands and fingers and lips and mouths. Red's husky voice whispering in his ear and Bicep's hoarse gasps as he came and… Fuck.

He wasn't sure how much time passed while he indulged in his little fantasy but when he finally blinked and forced his mind back to the present, the class was still hard at work, the swish of brushes and the scratch of pencils the only sounds in the room.

He peered up at his couple and found Red concentrating hard on her work. But Biceps was watching him with a bemused smile. Bucky looked at him sheepishly, wondering just how much of his thoughts had shown on his face. Did this guy have any idea the effect he was having on him?

It soon became apparent though that, yeah, he definitely knew. With a mischievous look, Biceps gestured towards Bucky's groin. Bucky looked down and realized to his great embarrassment that he'd gotten semi-hard. Flushing, he quickly shifted, trying to hide his predicament, causing Biceps to silently laugh. He glared at him and tried to convey that it was all his fault to start with, but whatever his expression revealed, it just managed to make Biceps laugh harder.

Red looked up at his laughter, which quieted Biceps quite a bit, but only managed to make Bucky even more embarrassed, especially when Biceps nodded towards his fledgling erection. 

She smirked and gave him a subtle thumbs up, before nudging Biceps and whispering something in his ear that had him turning pink. Chastised, Biceps turned back towards Bucky, and made a small circular motion in front of his chest. 

Bucky didn't know much sign language, just a few basics, but he knew what that meant: _I'm sorry_. 

With a quick nod, he acknowledged Biceps apology. Red looked from Bucky to Biceps and then back again, before nodding her satisfaction and getting back to work. 

And Bucky spent the rest of the class thinking about the most boring, mundane things he possibly could.

\---

The next session, Bucky made sure to stay alert and not focus too much on Red and Biceps. Not that he didn't pay any attention to them at all, but he made sure to look around the rest of the studio now and again, too.

Partly because he thought it was a good idea not to get too fixated on them, but mostly because he had absolutely no desire to ever repeat the conversation that he'd had with Steve after the last session.

There were some things that were better left unsaid, even between best friends.

So instead, he started the session by focusing on the other students.

There was the guy with the goatee, who frequently tried to get Steve's attention, only to have Steve give him a short, polite answer before moving on to the next student. He was cute enough, Bucky supposed, but far too earnest and needy for a guy like Steve. Steve liked guys with a little more sass to them, guys who weren't afraid to give him hell. This guy gave off too much of a pushover vibe, which definitely wasn't Steve's type.

And there was the sweet, young woman who had clearly developed a huge crush on Steve. Poor thing. He didn't think she'd figured out yet that Steve wasn't really much into women, at least not romantically. He wondered what her story was.

His eyes roamed over the rest of the class, noting the serious young man who'd asked about his tattoo, an older woman who blushed each time she looked at him, a hippy chick with the worst white girl dreads he'd ever seen, and a pair of girls who were clearly taking this class for shits and giggles but looked like they were having lots of fun.

But then, as always, his gaze went back to Red and Biceps, because of course it did. He couldn't get enough of them.

Red was looking rather pleased with herself today, a sly smile appearing each time she looked up from her canvas to peer at him. He tried to ignore her, but it was pretty hard not to smile back.

He shifted his gaze over to Biceps, who was looking a little more forlorn than usual. That is, until Red went up on tiptoe and whispered something in his ear. He smiled and glanced up at Bucky for a second before saying something back to her that he couldn't quite make out. 

Red looked up at him too and winked, then turned back to Biceps and… Holy shit! Was that her tongue? Had she just licked and then bitten Bicep's earlobe? Fuck, she had. Bucky's dick gave a slight jump of interest and he quickly looked away.

He was _not_ going to get hard again. He wasn't. So he dredged up thoughts of the most unpleasant things he could think of.

The Giants. Haggis. Ms. Graziano's 5th grade math class. That trip through the European mountains a few years ago. Snow. Nazis.

With his dick firmly under control, he resolutely stopped watching the dynamic duo and went back to studying the other students. He figured a few minutes watching dreadlocks girl would be plenty to kill his libido for good.

Luckily, the session ended pretty soon after that. Bucky didn't let anything distract him this time and quickly put on his robe (because fuck if he was going to run out of the studio buck ass naked) and darted out of the room before Steve or anyone else could sidetrack him. 

When he swung through the doors, Biceps was leaning casually against the wall right outside while Red chatted up one of their classmates a little further down the hallway.

Bucky skidded to a stop.

"Glad you didn't get waylaid this time," Biceps said. "Nat was gonna be pissed if I made her wait around again for nothing."

"What…" Bucky shook his head in confusion. "You've been waiting for me?"

"Yeah, but you kept getting held up after class." He look chagrined for a moment. "Sorry if we got you in trouble with Steve last time."

"I… You've been waiting for me," Bucky said dumbly again. Then he started to laugh. "Holy shit. _You've_ been waiting for _me_."

Biceps smiled and if Bucky was the kind of guy to get all mushy at something like that, he would have melted right then and there. 

"Yeah," Biceps said, still smiling. "Are you free for coffee or something right now? Although I should probably warn you -"

Bucky grinned and cocked his head in Red's direction. "You and Red are a package deal. Yeah, I know. Figured it out about five minutes into the first session."

Biceps raised a brow. "Not a deal breaker?"

Bucky shook his hair out of his face and shot the guy a slow, sexy smile. "Definitely not a deal breaker. So… a date? I work security overnight at Stark Industries so I really need to go home and get some sleep this afternoon, but I have tomorrow night off."

"Off for what?" Nat asked with a flirtatious smile as she came up next to them and hooked her arm around Bicep's.

Bucky grinned at her. "For a date with you, doll."

She cocked her head at him. "Just me?"

Bucky's grin widened. This was definitely going to be fun. "You plural. Both of you."

"Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?" she said suggestively.

He nodded. "Didn't hurt that you've both been flirting for all you're worth the past few days. A poor guy like me can only take so much."

Biceps laughed and nudged her. "You've gotta admit, he's got our number."

"Actually," Bucky interrupted. "I don't. Or your names. I'm Bucky, but you already knew that."

"Clint," he said, holding out his hand. Bucky shook it and noted with interest the rough calluses on his palm, briefly wondering how he'd gotten them. He started to ask but Clint was still speaking, introducing him to Red. "And this is Natasha."

\----

Bucky took a deep breath and rapped on the door of Clint's apartment, equal parts excited and nervous. 

He'd dressed casually - a clean henley over dark jeans, with a pair of biker boots and a leather jacket - not sure exactly what the plan for their date was. Not that it really mattered much. He was going to be spending time with Clint and Natasha. Who cared about the details?

Still, it was nerve wracking waiting for Clint to answer the door. When he finally did, a little scruffy and in casual wear a lot like Bucky's, he relaxed somewhat. That is, until Clint opened his mouth.

"Shit. You're early and -" Clint stopped suddenly, eyes going wide as he took in Bucky's appearance. "You look..."

Before he knew it, Clint had pushed Bucky up against the door jamb and was kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

As first kisses went, it was… not bad. It was a little rough at first, with chins and teeth meeting awkwardly, but in seconds, they found an angle that worked for them and Bucky was able to appreciate how soft Clint's lips were and how he tasted faintly of toothpaste. He melted into the kiss, his hands coming around to grope Clint's ass. Clint made a small growling noise and Bucky squeezed harder, moaning when Clint crowded even closer to him.

Pulling his head back just the slightest, Clint grinned at him. 

"Hey," he said huskily.

"Hey yourself," Bucky said, reaching up to cup the back of Clint's neck and pull him in for another kiss. God, he could keep on kissing him forever if given the chance.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Natasha said in an affectionately exasperated tone from somewhere behind them. "At least come in first."

Bucky and Clint broke apart, both grinning stupidly, and turned to face her. She stood before them in a large, oversized sweater and leggings, her feet bare and a dopey smile on her face as she took in their flushed faces and kiss-reddened lips. 

Taking a few steps forward, she stood on tiptoe to give Bucky a quick kiss hello on the cheek. 

"None for me?" Clint asked. 

She leaned over and bussed his cheek, too.

"Although you don't deserve it," she said with a mock frown. "You already got more than that from Bucky and I've barely gotten anything."

"I still like getting kisses from you, though," Clint said, leaning away from Bucky to try and snag her around the waist. 

His reluctance to let go of Bucky kept him from getting close enough, though, and she neatly side-stepped him, grabbing Bucky's hand instead and tugging him away. In amusement, he let her lead him into the apartment, leaving Clint alone to shut the door.

Pulling him straight to the living room, she pushed him down onto the couch and was practically in his lap by the time his ass hit the cushions.

"Now I get to say hello properly," she said, leaning in to give him a searing kiss.

It was a lot less awkward than the kiss with Clint; Natasha's tiny frame fit neatly against his and she knew exactly how to tilt her head to avoid anything bumping. And her mouth… Damn. She tasted faintly of the same toothpaste as Clint and Bucky found it sexy as hell. His arms came up around her waist, holding her close while he kissed her back enthusiastically. 

He could barely believe this was happening. After days of merely fantasizing about Clint and Natasha (and yeah, maybe a couple of embarrassing wet dreams during the nights), here he was, barely five minutes into their date, already having been kissed senseless by Clint and now practically getting devoured by Natasha. 

He pulled away and made a little murmur of protest - a date, weren't they supposed to be going on a date? - but Natasha just chuckled and kissed him once more, pressing her mouth to his, her teeth worrying at his lower lip. He opened his mouth to her again and decided to forgot about everything but the feel and taste of her. It's not like he wasn't enjoying all the affection, and they had all night, didn't they?

That's when he felt the dip of the couch behind him and Clint's warm hands on his shoulders, tugging at his leather jacket. Letting go of Natasha just long enough to let Clint pull the jacket down his arms, he awkwardly wrestled the leather all the way off before wrapping his arms around her again.

Clint made a strangled, needy sound and Bucky blindly reached back behind him to pull Clint in closer. His breath puffed out warm and moist against the back of Bucky's neck and then Bucky felt his mouth, hot and wet, sucking on the sensitive flesh there.

Bucky moaned and relaxed between them, enjoying the intimacy of it all, until he felt Natasha's hands stray to his belt. With a reluctant sigh, he finally pulled his mouth from hers. Things were going a lot farther, a lost faster than he'd anticipated.

"We need to stop," he said, breathing hard. He half-turned on the couch so he could see both her and Clint. "I'm not sure… How do we do this?"

"This?" Natasha laughed. "Do you mean all the making out - which you're remarkably good at, by the way - or do you mean how do we do what all the making out will hopefully lead to?"

He grinned and tickled her side, making her giggle and squirm off his lap. "What it will lead to. You know, a threeway."

Clint's eyebrows shot up. "Haven't you ever...?"

Bucky shook his head. "Came close a couple times, but nope."

"That's just tragic," Natasha murmured. "Everyone should indulge in a threeway now and again. They're so much fun. What happened?"

Bucky shrugged. "First time, turned out the guy was a raging homophobe but wanted to watch another guy fuck his fiancee."

Natasha winced. "Ouch."

"Yeah, not my kinda scene at all."

"What happened the second time?" Clint asked curiously. 

"The girl wanted to use me to prove her boyfriend was gay."

"Was he?" Natasha asked.

Bucky thought about it and shrugged. "Not really sure. Maybe? I ducked out when they started flinging insults at one another."

"Poor baby," Natasha crooned, running a finger down his cheek. "You really haven't had much luck, have you?"

"So now you know my sordid history, it's only fair I learn yours," he said, his gaze going from one to the other. "Doesn't seem like this is your first threesome. Straight? Gay? Bi?"

Natasha grinned and settled back against the couch's arm rest, perfectly relaxed. "Straight, but _very_ adventurous."

"And you?" Bucky asked Clint with a half-smile, pretty sure what the answer was going to be, but wanting to hear it directly from him. Clint hesitated and Natasha stretched a leg out across Bucky's lap and poked Clint's thigh with her foot. He grabbed it and massaged her instep, causing her to make a little noise of pleasure. 

Bucky raised a brow at him. "Well? Don't leave me hanging."

"Bi but besotted with that one over there," Clint admitted. 

Bucky laughed, suddenly feeling a lot more relaxed with the situation now that he had confirmation they weren't just using him the way his last multiple partners had tried to. 

"Bi is good. Twice the fun," he quipped. He ran a hand along Natasha's calf, which was still draped across his lap. "And yeah, I can see how it would be easy to become besotted with this one."

"You have no idea what you boys do for my ego," Natasha said with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"But," Bucky said, sobering up a bit, "Knowing what you know about my, um, _history_ , I gotta ask: why the heck are you bothering with a sap like me?"

Clint's eyes widened and he just stared at Bucky for several long beats. Then he leaned forward, planting a swift peck on Bucky's lips before meeting his eyes.

"Not to be too crass, but have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately?" he asked with all seriousness.

Bucky felt himself flush. He knew he wasn't bad looking but these two... God, they were downright _gorgeous_. He was so far out their league. How could they possibly want _him_?

It was like Natasha could read his mind, because she quickly sat up and knelt next to him, her knees bumping up against his thigh. Taking his chin in her hand, she turned his head until he was facing her squarely, all playfulness gone from her expression. 

"Listen, звезда моя, we don't have to do anything. We can just put on a movie and share a pizza and a few beers," she said gently. "Yes, we think you're hot as hell and the kisses are fantastic, but we don't have to have sex. We don't even have to make out if you don't want to."

"We don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with," Clint added, sliding his palm comfortingly along Bucky's neck. "No judgement."

It was kind of unfair that Clint's large, rough hand was stroking his skin so enticingly as he said that, but Bucky appreciated the sentiment. Yes, they wanted him, but they were also willing to go slow or even stop altogether if that was what he wanted, and that was saying something.

The thing was, Bucky didn't _want_ to stop. Not at all.

"One," Bucky said, reaching out and pulling Clint into him for a hard kiss. "I _want_ to have sex with you. God, do I want to have sex with you."

"And two," he added, turning to Natasha and kissing her as well. "I'll take you up on the beer and pizza offer. But _after_."

"Are you sure?" Natasha asked, running her hand down his arm and nuzzling his neck. "Because you never know. Maybe we're really bad at sex. Maybe you won't want an after."

"There is no fucking way either of you is bad at sex," Bucky said confidently and Clint chuckled and sucked on the other side of his neck. Bucky thought he'd died and gone to heaven. "So, um, now that we've gotten all that out the way, are we gonna get naked or what?"

Clint stopped sucking on his neck to give him another swift kiss on the mouth. "Naked. I definitely vote naked."

"Thank fuck," Natasha mumbled, and promptly leaned away from Bucky to strip off her sweater. Bucky whistled appreciatively when he realized she was braless and, before she'd even gotten the sweater over her head, he dipped his head to brush his lips across her breast. She playfully shooed him away so she could finish and then started working off her leggings and underwear.

At about the same time, Clint stripped out of his t-shirt and Bucky's jaw dropped. Feeling Clint's hard body against him was one thing, seeing it was another. The man's chest was a work of art. Bucky reached out but stopped just shy of touching him when Natasha poked his thigh with her toe.

"Uh-uh," Natasha admonished. "You two need to get naked, too."

"Bit bossy, isn't she?" Bucky chuckled as he obediently withdrew his hand and pulled off his own shirt.

"Sometimes," Clint agreed, grabbing Bucky's shirt from him and unceremoniously tossing it to the floor. He planted a quick peck on Bucky's shoulder, then leaned over him to give Natasha a kiss of her own. "But it's kinda hot."

"Strip," she mumbled, against his lips.

"Yes, ma'am," Clint chuckled. "But first…"

He leaned away and kissed Bucky again, his lips firm and soft, and oh, God, were those his fingers or Natasha's slipping beneath the waistband of his jeans to stroke against the skin of his hip? They were large and slightly rough, so… Clint's. Definitely Clint's. 

"Naked. We need to get naked," he choked out when Clint finally moved away from him to fumble with his own pants. "Then we can do some more touching. All kinds of touching. Lots and lots of touching."

"Now you've got the idea," Natasha said, grinning and sliding down onto the floor to tug off Bucky's boots.

After that it became a fumble of legs and arms as Clint and Bucky tried to strip down to nothing without leaving one another's proximity. Bucky was sure he accidentally managed to knee Natasha in the tit as he shimmied out of his jeans and there was a near miss when Clint's shoulder almost connected sharply with his jaw as he leaned down to discard his own jeans. But despite the crowding and bumping, in a few minutes they were as naked as Natasha and there was a mess of discarded clothing all around them.

Natasha moved back up onto the couch and ran her hand down Bucky's tattooed arm. He shivered and her hand immediately stilled. Grabbing it, he slid it against his skin again, not at all self-conscious.

"Go ahead, you can touch it," Bucky said, dipping his chin and to mouth the back of her hand. "You can ask about it, too. If you want."

She pressed close against him, all warmth and softness, and pressed her lips to his shoulder where the ink of the tattoo faded into smooth, unmarked skin. "It's beautiful, but… why?"

He shrugged and watched as Clint's hungry eyes followed the play of muscle beneath his skin. 

"Bad bike accident a few years back, almost lost my arm," he answered, proud of how steady his voice was. It hadn't always been this easy for him to discuss. "Lot of scars. Stevie designed this to cover them up and it helped me come to terms with things. It's proof I can survive."

"I wasn't lying that first day," Clint said, reaching out his own hand to touch his arm. "I love it."

He kissed his way up the tattoo, from his wrist to his deltoid, his lips meeting Natasha's when he got to where her chin rested on Bucky's shoulder. Bucky tilted his head and watched, fascinated, as her pink tongue flickered out to wetly trace Clint's lips. He opened his mouth to her and she practically climbed over Bucky so she could consume him.

Bucky grinned and leaned over to kiss a line down Natasha's back. "Fuck but you two are pretty together. I could watch you all night and die a happy man."

"Where's the fun in that, звезда моя?" Natasha crooned, disentangling herself from Clint and turning to give him a deep kiss, too. "This is about all three of us, isn't it?'

"Hell yes," Clint agreed, leaning past her to suck a bruise onto Bucky's neck. 

After that, there was a lot of kissing and touching and Bucky lost track of who was touching who. Not that he really cared; he simply basked in the feel of warm skin and wet mouths and talented fingers. That is, until Clint pulled away from a particularly enjoyable kiss.

"Condoms," he gasped. "We need condoms."

"Well go get them, любовь моя," Natasha said, barely lifting her head from Bucky's thigh where she was nibbling delightfully wet kisses across his skin.

Clint bobbed his head in acknowledgement, but didn't move, didn't even stand. He just sat there goggling at the them. Somehow, Bucky managed to pull his attention away from Natasha and how delectably close her mouth was to his dick.

"Condoms?" he managed to say a little hoarsely as he tangled his hands in her bright hair and pulled her up to avoid embarrassing himself right then and there. She chuckled and sucked a nipple into her mouth instead and he groaned and pulled her up even higher. "Before something really embarrassing happens?"

"Right." Clint hopped up and took off for what Bucky presumed was the bedroom and Bucky stared after him, admiring his amazing ass for moment before returning his attention back to Natasha.

"Do you think he'll be long?" he asked as he dipped his head to take a hard, pebbled nipple into his mouth, thinking turnabout was fair play. If she could torture him with her sweet, hot mouth, he could certainly do the same.

Damn, but she tasted sweet. He slid his tongue across the very tip of her nipple and Natasha moaned. He licked it again and rubbed his stubbled chin across her breast, making her shiver.

She grabbed his hair and tugged, much like he'd done to her, and he chuckled. "So… will he?"

"Be long? Probably not. Does it matter? Aren't you enjoying yourself?"

"Hell, yes," Bucky said, laughing. He kissed a line across across her collarbone, up her neck to her ear, and nipped the lobe. "Maybe a little too much. Do you know how badly I want to be inside you right now?"

"Patience, звезда моя. You will be soon," she promised as she took him in hand, lightly stroking his erection from base to tip before smearing around the wetness at the top.

He put his hand over hers, stopping her ministrations. His willpower could only take so much. "Fuck. You gotta stop." 

"Oh?" Natasha laughed, pushing his hand away and rubbing her thumb across the head again. "But I'm enjoying myself so much."

He grabbed her hand and held it away from him as he distracted her with another kiss. "Babe, if you stop, I'll give you all the enjoyment you want. As soon as Clint gets back."

"Or how about right now?" Clint interjected, tossing a box of condoms onto the coffee table and dangling a still wrapped packet in front of them. Natasha reached for it, but Clint pulled it just out of her reach. "Nope. My turn."

He ripped the foil open and Bucky had seconds to wonder if he meant it for himself or Bucky when Clint wrapped a large, warm hand around Bucky's dick and then rolled the cool, smooth condom down his length. 

As soon as he was sheathed, Natasha slid a leg over his lap and settled herself against him, easing herself down onto him. He sucked in a breath and willed himself to stay still because he knew he wouldn't last long once they really got going.

"I think you promised me all the enjoyment I want?" she teased, nuzzling Bucky's neck.

"I think I may have overestimated my stamina. Lucky for you, there's two of us here: four hands, two mouths, two dicks," he said, grabbing her ass and pushing his hips up at her until he filled her to the hilt.

"Double penetration?" she asked with a smirk. "Kind of daring for your first time in a threesome."

He pinched her ass. "I may not know the best way to go about this, but I'm pretty sure there are other options."

"A few," Clint answered with a wicked grin. He braced a hand on Bucky's thigh. "Scoot down a little, until you're kind of lying down."

With a little bit of maneuvering, Bucky did and Natasha settled more firmly against him with Clint crowding in behind her. 

"Wait. You weren't serious about the double penetration, were you?" he asked a little nervously.

Natasha shook her head and sucked on his neck. "No, Clint's got something much better in mind."

"Yeah," Clint answered, his head disappearing behind her. Bucky thought maybe he meant to just kiss her back or something, but suddenly he felt Clint's hot breath against his balls and oh fuck, was that his tongue? Without any conscious thought, he thrust up, trying to increase the contact with both Clint's mouth and Nat's cunt. 

"Easy, звезда моя," Natasha crooned, stroking his cheek. "We don't want to break Clint's nose, no matter how adorable he looks with a bandage across it."

"Fuck," he breathed, trying not to move. But they both felt so good and he could feel himself losing control. "Is it ok for me to…”

He trailed off as Natasha undulated above him and he gave up on speaking or thinking at all and just concentrated on feeling, his hips and body moving of their own accord, doing what felt best. It wasn't long before the combination of Natasha's hot cunt and Clint's talented mouth and fingers had him thrusting erratically, damn near to exploding. And, based on Natasha's labored breathing, she was pretty close, too. 

He wiggled a hand between them, finding her clit and rubbing his finger against it. With one final thrust, she climaxed, her inner muscles squeezing him tight. She let loose a string of Russian words as she came, words Bucky couldn't understand, but didn't need to because he knew exactly how she felt. Shuddering, he came with a few curses of his own.

"Holy hell," he muttered against her shoulder when he could finally speak coherently again. "That was so hot."

"The Russian or the fucking?" she asked, still breathing pretty hard herself.

"Both," he said, sagging back against the couch cushions. He looked up at her with a tired smile. "But much as I enjoyed it, doll, you gotta get off me."

"Mmm," she said, snuggling into him. "But I'm enjoying the post-coital glow. And you have a very nice chest."

"Still, you're gonna have to move."

Clint moved off Bucky's knees and swatted her ass. "I think he means because of the condom."

Bucky nodded, not liking the idea any more than she did. "Yeah."

She pouted a bit more, but moved off of him so that he could carefully roll it off.

"Shit. I don't know where to put it," Bucky apologized, sitting up and holding the condom out in front of him.

"I'll handle it," Natasha said, taking it from him and carefully pinching it between two fingers. She offered both of them a wink. "Feel free to carry on while I'm gone."

Without hesitation, Clint was kneeling on the couch, his mouth fastened on Bucky's as he pushed him down into the cushions again and thrust his hard cock against Bucky's hip.

"Don't know if I'm ready for another go 'round right now - I'm kinda spent. That trick with your tongue was amazing," Bucky said between kisses as his hands lazily explored Clints back. "But if you're up for it, I'd really like to deep throat you."

Within seconds, Clint had pulled Bucky upright and was giving him another deep kiss. 

"If I'm up for it? Jesus Christ," Clint murmured, trailing kisses across Bucky's face and neck. "What the hell did we ever do to deserve a man like you falling right into our laps?"

"Signed up for an art class," Bucky laughed, pushing Clint down into the cushions this time. 

He kissed his way down Clint's chest, pausing at each nipple as he licked and nipped his way down his fabulously toned abs. When he got to the triangle of hair low on his stomach, he placed one last open mouthed kiss on his skin before turning his attention to the salty length of his dick. Clint mumbled something incomprehensible and bucked his hips up towards Bucky's mouth and Bucky groaned, loving the taste and feel of his dick as he sucked it between his lips. He could smell the musk of Clint all around him and even though he'd just come, he felt his own dick start to twitch again. 

He pushed it hard against Clint's calf and Clint chuckled. "Sure you just want to suck dick?"

Bucky let go of him him long enough to mumble something about it being good enough right at this moment and then sucked him back into his mouth, closing his lips around the sensitive head before sliding his tongue across the wet tip.

"Shit… Oh, Christ! That's…"

Bucky lifted his head, an arrogant smirk on his face. "Fabulous?"

"Asshole," Clint muttered, lifting up onto his elbows so that he could stare down at Bucky kneeling between his legs. 

"Next time," Bucky said with a grin and licked his length again.

Clint fell back, muttering about barely surviving _this_ time and Bucky licked him again.

"Ohhhh," Natasha breathed from other side of the room.

Bucky immediately stopped and glanced up at her, worried he'd overstepped an unspoken boundary. She'd said go ahead, but maybe she'd meant some more lazy kissing or something and hadn't meant to go ahead and screw each other in her absence. 

He shouldn't have worried; she was staring at them with such awe and amazement, it was clear she was enjoying the view.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no. Don't you dare stop," she said, looking dazed as she dropped down gracelessly onto the squishy chair that sat next to the couch. "You look like fine art. Achilles and Patroclus. Or Hercules and Antaeus. So fucking beautiful. My God."

Bucky shifted his gaze to look up at Clint, who laid there looking punch drunk with lust.

"I think she likes us together," he teased, swiping his tongue along Clint's dick one more time.

Clint shuddered and Bucky felt the vibrations run all the way through him. "I think _I_ like us together, although I'd like us better if… oh shit…"

He trailed off with a gurgle as Bucky took him back into his mouth, as deep as he could without choking. He swirled his tongue around a little and was rewarded with a low growl from Clint and the feel of his hips rising up to meet his mouth, his legs coming around his waist as he tried to draw Bucky in even closer.

Bucky gripped Clint's hips harder, his fingers digging into his ass as he worked his mouth over and around him. He tasted both salty and sweet, and the sounds he was making… God, Bucky felt like he could keep on deep-throating him for ages.

And he would have, too, if Clint hadn't groaned and given a hard tug on his hair. 

"Jesus... I'm not gonna last much longer," he said, his voice cracking as his hips frantically pushed up at Bucky.

Bucky took one long, last suck on his dick, then surged up and rutted against him, his semi-erect dick rubbing up against Clint's rock hard one until he felt Clint's hot spunk gush against his stomach. With a satisfied smirk, he pressed his mouth to Clint's, swallowing up the guttural growls he made as he came.

Soon the sounds of their harsh breathing were joined by Russian mutterings and Bucky turned his head to see Natasha still in the chair, but with her legs splayed open and her fingers buried deep between her thighs. 

"Ебена мать. Which one of you fellas is gonna help a girl out?" she asked breathily, never taking her eyes off them. 

"Fuck, Nat, you couldn't have asked before he used me up like a wet rag?" Clint groaned.

Bucky nipped his shoulder. "Watch it. You loved being used up like a wet rag."

Clint grinned and leaned up to kiss him again. "Well, you aren't wrong."

"Fellas?" Natasha asked again, her fingers still working furiously against her pussy.

Grinning, Clint pushed Bucky off him so he could sit up and Bucky rolled to a stand.

Natasha reached out, wrapping a hand around Bucky's forearm and pulling him down onto the chair with her with surprising strength. He stared at her, stunned.

"What the fuck?"

"She does Krav Maga," Clint said in explanation as he came over and collapsed down next to them to nuzzle her breast. "It's hot as fuck watching her practice."

"Play your cards right, and you might get invited to watch, too," she said to Bucky as she grabbed his hand and pushed it between her legs. 

"You mean if I can make you come again?" he asked, grinning as he slipped to his knees and pushed her legs wider. "Because I'm always up for a challenge."

She raised a brow and he dipped his head to nibble gently on the soft flesh of her inner thigh, making her half moan, half giggle. 

"You need more of a demonstration?" he said, putting his mouth back on her leg and kissing his way up to her dripping snatch and licking into her.

"Can I join in?" Clint asked from above him. He didn't wait for an answer, but slid down onto his knees alongside Bucky and tugged at Natasha's hand. "C'mon, Tash, up."

She staggered to her feet, a little unsteady, and grinned down at them. "Is this the part where I get double the fun?"

Clint glanced at Bucky with a mischievous smile. "Something like that."

Bracing an arm around her waist, he spread her legs wide and carefully lifted one of her feet onto the table. 

Bucky caught on immediately to what he intended and moved behind her, biting the rounded globe of her ass before sticking his face back between her legs and licking into her cunt again, teasing her pussy with his tongue and lips while Clint concentrated on her clit. 

"Больше," she whispered, swaying above them and only managing to stay upright thanks to Clint's solid grasp on her. "Oh fuck…oh yes... Пожалуйстаm."

He had no idea what the words actually meant, but it was clear she was enjoying herself. Any initial worries he'd had about it getting awkward disappeared and he lost himself in the taste and feel of her, reveling in the noises she made as they fucked her with their mouths.

Soon, she started making little keening noises, and with another string of Russian curses, she came, shuddering in climax.

They eased her through her orgasm, and then Bucky gave a little tug and pulled Natasha down onto his lap, thanking God that Clint's floor had a nice plush carpet instead of hardwood. Wrapping his arms tight around her, he kissed the top of her head and then looked over at Clint, who had snuggled into her other side.

His face and lips were shiny with Natasha's essence, and Bucky found himself desperately wanting to taste her on his lips. So he gave in to the urge and leaned over to kiss him, deep and hungry. 

Natasha made a little purring noise from between them and they broke apart to see her grinning smugly up at them. She reached back and cupped Bucky's face in her hand and then tipped her head up to Clint, kissing him tenderly.

"Я тебя люблю," she whispered, lowering her hand from Bucky's cheek and lacing her fingers with his. She softly kissed their joined hands and then raised them to Clint's lips where he nuzzled them softly before kissing them.

The moment was so intimate that, for a moment, Bucky could barely breath.

"I don't think -"

"Don't," Clint rumbled, cuddling in closer and stroking Bucky's back. "Don't think. Just relax. Feel."

Natasha made a little sound of agreement and Bucky did exactly as told, relaxing into their embrace. Time ceased to exist as the the three of them cuddled together in a warm, tired heap, occasionally kissing but mostly just enjoying the closeness of one other. 

They were startled out of their languor, though, by the sound of knocking on the door.

"What the hell? Did somebody invite a fourth I didn't know about?" Bucky joked.

"Shit! The pizza," Natasha exclaimed, sitting up abruptly and almost slamming into Clint. "I called for it when I was getting rid of the condom. I didn't know the two of you would be so fucking fantastic together that we'd wind up doing… more."

Clint leaned over and kissed her. "And that's one of the many reasons I love you."

Bucky laughed, deep down in his chest. "Shit, I was so wrapped up in you two, I didn't even realize how hungry for food I was until you said pizza. I'm starving."

"Good, because I ordered two large pies. I hope you like the works, because that's what I got."

"You wanna hand me my jeans so I can grab my wallet?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Clint asked, pulling on his own jeans and rummaging for money. "We invited you on this date. Our treat."

Bucky grinned and fell back against Natasha's legs. "Sex and pizza? Throw in some good beer and I'm sure I'll be in love in no time."

Natasha leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. 

"You can treat next time," Clint called as he disappeared around the corner to answer the door. 

Bucky raised a brow questioningly at Natasha. "Is there going to be a next time?"

Natasha laughed. "After all this, you don't think there'll be a next time?"

He smiled goofily. "Well, I was hoping, but it's nice to be sure."

"Pizza!" Clint announced, reappearing and carefully placing the boxes on the table. "And just so we're clear, there is definitely going to be a next time, and a time after that, and a time after that. We can negotiate the terms of how it's going to work while we eat."

Bucky grinned and dug in, feeling ridiculously happy. He was going to have to think of something really big to thank Steve for talking him into the nude modelling gig. He didn't think that new set of art pencils he'd been eyeing was going to be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine recently posted something about how she hates when people change Bucky's prosthetic to a full sleeve tattoo in AUs since it erases the many, many people out there with prosthetics. And it did stop and make me pause and consider how I might handle Bucky's arm in future fic. But this time, I felt like I was not properly equipped to handle that, nude modeling AND awkward first times all in the same fic. Apologies.


End file.
